


Surefire Happy Innocent Treasure

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Maria, College, F/F, F/M, Genius Ragan, Idiots in Love, M/M, Savage Knox, a mood, no beta we die like men, reading this fic is like getting crushed by a rock: kodya, they're so dumb, this is literally a meme at this point, who even reads these, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: College. A place and a time to figure yourself out.Maria can't stop thinking about Kodya's hot roommate, and fighting her own– do NOT get her started. Anan can't stop ranting about the stupid ponytail boy. Hinju is pining for a boy with white hair and a penchant for lawyering. Neph is sick of her roommate. She's sicker of Kodya crying on the floor while her roomate– Alastair– comments on Captain America's ass. A bunch of people are on athletic scholarships. Xinju is impossibly single.Hopefully someone figures themself out soon.
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Don Santiago, Hinju Hanh/Knox, Knox & Maria (Room of Swords), Kodya Karevic/Anan Jelani, Maria & Kodya Karevic, Maria/Tori Grieve, Olimedes/Sylvia (Room of Swords)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Surefire Happy Innocent Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> literally just vibing through this. thank u discord and thank u even more pk ily <333
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this fic,,,
> 
> i have many plans™

Maria trudges down the hall to her dorm. It should be number 408.

Originally, she was supposed to room with a sort of friend/acquaintance, Ragan. Ragan is a tall and built blonde woman, with a brain to match. She's captain of both the math and robotics teams, and she's a Criminal Justice major. She's got a scholarship for math team, but the robotics team needs her just as bad.

To be blunt, she's very intelligent.

But she would still be a fun roommate. Ragan switched out of their room when she heard her friend was transferring their credits from out of state. So Maria is left with a random guy named Knox. Sounds kind of boring, but he could be a super fun and cool guy.

Hopefully.

Stick up the ass roommate were the worst, or so she's heard. She's never had one, and it is the third year of college, so there's always time. Still, she doesn't think she did anything to deserve such pain from the universe.

Maria arrives at the door, her two suitcases and trunk placed down to open it. She opens the door to reveal a softly lit room. It's small, and there's two beds. One already has stuff near it and is neatly made. She assumed that's the roommate. Knox.

She drags her stuff in, and jumps over it to close the door. Then she turns around, eyeing the bed and sliding her luggage over to it. She places her suitcases underneath and the trunk at the foot of her bed. She looks around again, opening a suitcase to pull out bedding.

Maria pulls her sheets onto her bed, starting with the bottom layer.

“Oh. You're here,” A voice says, and Maria drops the mattress.

“Shit!” She says, shaking her hand out from where it got smacked on the bedframe. “Don't scare me like that.”

Knox says nothing. He has white hair and brown eyes that look almost red. He's wearing a blue button down and suspenders to hold up his black pants. He's very well dressed, Maria thinks.

“You're Knox, right? I'm Maria,” She holds out a hand. Knox shakes her hand firmly, his face still the same neutral expression.

“Nice to meet you,” He says, blinking slowly. She stares for a moment, the silence awkward.

“Right, well, I need to go and see a friend I promised I'd catch up with. I'll be back later and we can talk about how this is going to work?” She asks and he nods.

“Of course. Have fun,” Knox dismisses her, turning to sit at his small wooden desk.

Maria closes the door behind her and begins to speedwalk towards– wait.

She pulls out her phone and sends Kodya a text.

> Where tf r u staying 

read at 5:03 pm

< why what's up

> need to complain

< dorm 502

> thx ill b there soon

She slides the phone back into her pocket. Good. Back to speed walking. She begins to speedwalk in the direction of Kodya's room, climbing the stairs to get herself to the next floor.

She then walks down the hallway, reading the door numbers until she finds 503.

A goddess opens the door, dressed in sweatpants and a white tank top. She has pretty roses inked on her left shoulder. On her right shoulder, there's sharp and dangerous thorns. Her hair is bright red and medium length, and she has a sharp curve to her nose. Her piercing green eyes are what attracts Maria's attention the most. They're deep and serious, and yet alluring and attractive and she could get lost in them–

“Can I help you?”

She looks extremely attractive, Maria thinks.

“I'm sure you could do a whole lot more than help me,” the bluenette winks, and the other raises a brow.

“I will do no such thing,” The woman responds, levelling her a glare. Maria smirks, looking her up and down.

“Wanna bet?”

“Oh– Hi, Maria,” Kodya interrupts, opening the door wider than the girl.

“Tori, this is my friend Maria. Maria, this is my roommate Tori,” He introduces quickly. “What did you need?”

“I can't stand my roommate. He's practically a robot!” She whines, as Tori disappears back into the room muttering something about unpacking.

“Who is it, by the way?” Kodya asks.

“Some guy named Knox. I don't even know his major!” Maria shakes her head.

“Ask him,” Kodya deadpans. “It literally could not have been more than five minutes that you met him for. Maybe he's more fun than he first comes off. Maybe he's shy.”

Maria snorts, “Yeah right. He literally stared at me for a whole minute blankly. Then just went to go to the computer.”

“Did he introduce himself?” Kodya crosses his arms and leans against the door frame.

“Barely! I practically introduced him for him!” The bluenette exclaims, throwing her hands up, “...That was a weird sentence.”

“I don't know what to tell you, Mars,” Kodya shakes his head.

“Can we trade? Please?” Maria asks, looking back for a glimpse of Tori.

Kodya shrugs again, “You'll have to ask Tori.”

“Okay, is she still in there?"

“Nope,” He replies, popping the p. “She does that sometimes, just disappearing out the window or out of the room with no warning.”

Maria turns back to Kodya, “Well that sucks. Any idea where she'd be?”

Kodya, in fact, does not have any ideas. Maria ends up checking the library, the sports fields, the visual arts building, and the math building. She doesn't find Tori, but she does end up running into Anan. Anan is one of her college friends and captain of the swim team. He's on a scholarship and studying… forensics or something.

They mostly just say hi, because Maria is on a mission.

An hour later, she returns to her room with no luck. She didn't end up finding the gorgeous redhead after all.

When she gets back to her room, Knox is in bed and the lights are off. It's not even late. Dork.

She changes into her pajamas anyways, and gets ready to sleep.

* * *

Maria wakes up with her face feeling warm. It feels like there's something soft on it, and as cool as it is that she has a face pillow– _she doesn't have a face pillow–_

Maria slowly raises her hand to touch the thing and it jumps off of her. What the fuck– it's a cat. It's a fluffy white and gray cat. Who, judging by its happy little face as it jumps on his bed, belongs to Knox. What the fuck.

That's disgusting. Why.

She's going to give him a piece of her mind, but when she sits up enough to see... he's gone. Knox is gone. The room is filled with her, and the cat. Great. Just great.

Murder isn't legal, she reminds herself. Murder is not legal. Not legal.

She looks at the cat.

Not. Legal.

Stupid ass Knox.

Maria rolls out of bed, tying her blue hair up in a messy bun. It's messy today, and she's not dealing with it. She changes out of her shorts and long sleeved pajamas and into a black crop top and jeans.

She places her favorite red jacket on top, and throws on some socks and her combat boot wedges. Good enough. Today is probably going to be shit.

Maria heads out of her dorm, grabbing her backpack of her phone and wallet and notebooks on the way out.

She makes her way to biology 101, sliding into a seat in the middle row of the lecture hall. The teacher talks about the rules and the syllabus. Maria takes some notes, not wanting to fail the class. Her mind drifts to the sexy redhead she saw the other day.

Tori… with her bright green eyes, pretty red hair, pale skin covered in ink… Syllabus is a graded assignment. Her laugh is probably lovely, or maybe she sounds like a witch. Maria hasn't heard that yet. Mmm, and those arms look strong. Cellular respiration and fictions of the organisms are necessary for this class. She could spoon with Tori and be held in those strong arms…

Soon enough, class is over.

She sees Tori in the hall and gives her a wave and a wink. What a cutie. Tori ignores her and keeps walking. Well, that was rude.

Maria shakes her head and continues on, into the hallway. She promised her team captain she'd ask dean Shadow about the indoor gym. Maria is here on a Field Hockey scholarship, she plays goalie. It's always sort of been her dream, so making it here and being able to play is kind of a big deal.

“I'm here to see dean Shadow?” She asks the lady at the desk when she gets to the administrative building.

“One moment, I'll let him know you're here. You did schedule an appointment miss..?” The lady asks, and Maria sees her name tag says Amy.

“Maria. He should know me.”

“Okay.”

Maria waits for a moment, staring at the walls of the room. They're a boring cream color, and the floor is tiled in brown tiles. Honestly, if not for the desk and chairs, she'd think this was a bathroom. It just looks like one.

Dean Shadow comes out of his office.

“Ah, Maria. What was it you needed from me?”

Maria looks up from her musings.

“Oh! I just wanted to know if the field hockey team could use the indoor gym on rain/snow days? Our team captain told me to ask…” Maria says, using her hands to talk.

“Actually, that gym is damaged. There's a whole boulder in it, so for now no one can use it. Sorry for the inconvenience,” The dean states, shaking his head. “Anything else I can help with?”

“No, thank you for answering my question. I'm sure you're busy,” Maria politely smiles.

“Of course. It's no problem when it concerns sports,” He replies, turning around and heading back towards the office.

“Fucking Kaveric, dumbass bitch. Hate this goddamn gayass school,” Maria hears under his breath as he closes the door.

Well alright then.

She blinks, turning around to leave. Amy looks very disinterested in their conversation and very sucked into whatever she's watching on her computer.

Maria walks out the door, intent on maybe seeing some friends or something for the first time this semester. It's been a good two years with them so far, and she can't wait to catch up.

Wait…

Is that.. Gyrus?

Gyrus is a green haired little bitch who she bullied in highschool. And middle school. Also elementary school.

He always acts like he's so smart and better than everyone. Annoying, has stupid green strawberry hair, and people like him for some reason. It's disgusting. Why. Literally, why.

“Hey bitchbaby,” She calls from a distance. Hell yeah. Gottem.

Gyrus winces.

“Maria?”


End file.
